Tom Cat
by UnaRJ
Summary: Here’s a one-shot for The Epic T Rated contest. Bella’s cat, Tom is in trouble again. Edward to the rescue! B/E


**Authors note;** Here's a one-shot for The Epic T Rated contest. Bella's cat Tom is in trouble again. Edward to the rescue!

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight.

**The Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest  
**Hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620.

The rules are as followed:  
1. No lemons.  
2. It must be rated T.  
has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.  
1. No lemons.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. It has to be a **one-shot**, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.

7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).  
1. **No lemons.**

**Tom Cat**

"Oh, you stupid cat!" I exclaimed. He was up that tree again. _How many times does he have to do that before he realises he doesn't like heights? _

He sat there balanced on the top branch of the tree that stands outside my bedroom window, meowing like crazy.

"Dad! Dad!" I shouted down the stairs. I was getting ready for school and was a little indisposed just at this precise moment.

"Yes, Bella. What's up?" My dad shouted back up the stairs.

"Tom is up the tree again. Would you please get him down?" I asked. This was the third time this month.

"Not really, Bella. Maybe we should leave him up there. He might just get over his problem with heights if we let him figure out how he should get down in time for his dinner." Dad was getting a little tired of rescuing Tom.

"Dad, we can't do that! He's so stubborn, he would stay up there all week!" I retorted. As stupid as Tom was, I couldn't leave him up there to starve to death.

"I'll go get the ladder then. You'd better hurry up. Edward will be here to collect you soon. I need you to hold the ladder." Dad reluctantly made his way out of the house to go and get the ladder from the garden shed.

Edward pulled up in his shiny, silver Volvo just as I got downstairs. I watched him as he got out of the car and began to walk up to the house. I opened the front door. I sighed as I took in the early morning vision of him. My heart rate increased with each step he took, getting closer to me. A slight blush came to my cheeks as he gave me a crooked grin. I shut my eyes as he leaned in to me kissing my forehead.

"Good morning, Bella. Ready to go?" His velvet voice almost totally mesmerised me.

_The cat, Bella. The ladder, Bella._ I jolted myself out of my Edward daze. "No, we can't go yet! Tom is up the tree again! I need to go and help dad." I dashed to the back of the house, leaving Edward standing there on the front porch.

"Dad, hang on. Wait till I hold the bottom of the ladder!" He had already gone up three rungs of the ladder.

Edward was suddenly at my side. "Sir, please let me go up there." He offered.

"Oh, Edward! Yeah, thanks Edward. If you wouldn't mind? Tom seems to like you anyway." A look of relief washed over dad's face.

Dad made his way back down the ladder and held it still for Edward to ascend. "What is it with this cat anyhow? He still hasn't learnt his lesson not to go up trees." Edward mumbled as he went up the ladder. I had a sudden vision of him being in a uniform. _Umm, Edward in uniform! _

"I think he thinks he's a cannibal, Edward. He chases all the neighbourhood cats that come within feet of the house. It's like he wants to hunt them down and eat them for trespassing. Trouble is they know that he doesn't like heights, so they lead him up the trees. They get back down leaving him behind. I'm sure they're watching his plight now from the forest, probably laughing."

Edward had reached the branch where Tom was sitting, his furry body shaking with fear.

"Come on, Tom. Come here." Edward tried coaxing him, reaching out his hand to him, to move forward a little so that Edward would be able to reach him. Tom didn't budge. "Come on Tom. You are stubborn aren't you?"

Edward moved up the last rung of the ladder. "Careful, Edward!" I called out. He deftly climbed on to a thick branch just below where Tom was perched. Edward side stepped along the branch holding on to the branch above to stabilise his movements. He reached the place just below where Tom was sitting.

"Come on, Tom. I'm going to be late for school at this rate." Edward put his hand just in front of Tom's paws. He patted Tom's front paws gently with his long fingers. Tom lifted one paw as if he was trying to decide whether or not to retreat. He then rested his paw on Edward's hand. "Come on then. You can do it, Tom." Edward encouraged him.

Tom very gingerly brought his other front paw up and placed it on Edward's arm, moving himself forward. "That's it, Tom, just a little bit more." Edward said soothingly.

I stood still watching as Edward gained Tom's trust. Dad was still holding the ladder in place, shaking his head. He thought Tom was just as stupid as I did.

Two more steps and Tom was balancing on Edward's shoulder, flicking his tail in Edward's face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I knew he was but we had company.

"Yes. He just stuck his claws in my shoulder. That's all." Ungrateful cat! He never appreciated being rescued.

Tom finally made himself comfortable on Edwards shoulder, gripping hard. Edward carefully made his way back along the branch to the top of the ladder. He paused for a moment and began to make his descent.

Tom didn't move until Edward had reached the third rung from the ground. He then launched himself from Edward's shoulder, a good seven feet from the ground, hit the grass and ran into the forest. He was either going to chase the laughing cats away or hide with embarrassment.

Safely down, Edward breathed out an unnecessary sigh of relief. "My hero!" I shouted and flung my arms around his neck.

Dad lifted the ladder away from the tree trunk and took it back to the shed.

"I'm more used to getting up that tree without a ladder. Trying to act human is hard work." He stated, grinning.

"Edward? Have you ever thought that you would make a pretty awesome fireman?" I asked, beginning to feel a little woozy at the thought.

"What is it with women and men in uniforms?" He retorted, as we made our way to the car.

**The end**

**Authors note;** This was fun to write. I'm actually highly allergic to cats, but I don't like to see them suffer. I'd love to know what you think about this one-shot. Take care.


End file.
